A Mind's Maze
by Lila03
Summary: Harry is at the Dursley's hungry and depressed after his 5th year at Hogwarts. Sirius's death still fresh in his mind who will help him sort through his pain? HPHG, RWLL, GWDM and many others.
1. Prologue

**A Mind's Maze**

**-**

**Prologue**

**-**

**A/N: **Well here is the prologue of my new story. All my old ones have been deleted as I only have time for one. Hope you enjoy. Just so you know, the more you review the more I'll update!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A depressed and hungry Harry Potter sat in his 'box like' room at number four Privet drive brooding over the events that transpired at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to top everything off, his uncle in particular hadn't taken too kindly to the order's words of advise which meant no food, extra chores and sneaking to the cupboard under the stairs to feed Hedwig in the middle of the night. But now after three days of being back at Little Whinging his whole body was aching and he barely had the strength in his legs to move from point A to point B, let alone complete the never ending list of chores he was continually being given, while his relatives just sit there watching him work with victorious looks on their faces. Dudley's smirks were particularly annoying and seemed to remind him too much of a certain Draco Malfoy.

Tonight being the third night did have its bonuses though, he was supposed to write to Professor Lupin tonight but he had no way, he would prefer not to go back to Grimmauld Place but he knew he had no choice because if he didn't eat soon, Voldemort's job would have been done for him. So he had no choice to let things to play out and be collected by the order or so he hoped anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus Lupin was growing more and more restless as the night went on. Since 5 o'clock he had been sitting by the windowsill of the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters awaiting Harry's letter but somehow he just knew it wasn't going to come, he had told Arthur and Moody that he didn't think giving Harry's relatives a little chat was a good idea but they seemed set on it so there was nothing he could do, but now as it was going on 9 o'clock he was thinking that he was more and more right by the minute. Albus had given Remus strict orders not to go check on Harry until 11 o'clock if a letter didn't come, but he knew that Harry wouldn't have left it this late so he didn't think that going a little earlier could hurt.

Though he didn't realise how right he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, although she didn't realise it, was the third person sitting at a window that evening. She couldn't help but be worried about Harry, he was so torn up over Sirius's death, blaming himself, and he didn't even have sufficient let down time afterwards to sort himself out before it was back on the train to those horrid relatives. She really didn't think that the order helped things with their choice words on platform 9 ¾'s, as the Dursley's didn't seem too happy afterwards, which couldn't have meant anything good.

Professor Lupin had promised her that he would tell her as soon as he heard word from Harry as both of them thought that he really wouldn't be writing to anyone apart from sending the letters to the order every three days, so she didn't get her hopes up in receiving one directly from him, but was constantly toying with the idea of sending him one. In the end she decided to wait for word from Lupin instead.

Though she didn't realise that was exactly what she should have done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was one that almost always looked calm on the outside no matter the situation, but his well trusted college, Minerva McGonagall knew better. She watched him closely as they sat drinking tea in silence. The absent drumming of his fingertips and his eyes constantly flickering to the window let her know that he was worried about something, most likely the reply from Remus about young Harry's health. Harry Potter meant more to him than anybody even realised, he wished that he could have given Harry a better childhood but it was his own protection and it strengthened him into the amazing young man he is now. She also knew that Harry's reaction affecting Sirius's death upset him more than probably anyone else, maybe excluding Hermione Granger, she somehow knew that the two would end up together, they just hadn't realised it yet.

Minerva could remember when she came into Albus's office after his chat with Harry as if it were yesterday. She had never seen him so broken in her life as she just let him cry on her shoulder, before they both set out to repair his possessions.

But now she was watching him closely as the speed that his fingers were drumming the table increased and how often his eyes flickered to the window and she knew something wasn't right.

Though she didn't know how right she was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ron Weasley watched Pig as he flew out into the night sky; he had been corresponding with a certain blonde Ravenclaw that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. But at the moment his mind was reeling with something completely different. He, like so many others, was awaiting word that Harry was safe, he didn't think it was right that Harry had to go to the Dursley's so soon after Sirius's death. Emotional level of a teaspoon or not, he still knew it wasn't right, but Dumbledore kept assuring them that it was best so there was nothing that he, Hermione or anybody else could do.

Though what he didn't know, was that he wouldn't be getting word from Professor Lupin for quite some time.

**A/N: **Review and tell me what you think!! Oh and the chapters will definitely be longer :D

Lila


	2. The New Headquarters

**A Mind's Maze **

**-**

**The New Headquarters**

-

**A/N: **Enjoy!!! Again the more reviews the more updates :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus stood in the exact same spot that Dumbledore did all those years ago deciding whether what he was abut to do what best. After contemplating for a few minutes he headed in the direction of Number Four. He could see the shadow of Harry in his bedroom window staring blankly into space in the faint lamp light and he instantly knew that what he was doing was right.

Harry's eyes meet his as he stood on the walkway at Number Four and gave him a small nod before leaving the window, but Remus could tell he wasn't ok because his movement was stilted and it obvious how much weight he had lost even in just three days.

He canine senses could tell that all three Dursley's were asleep and it was safe to go upstairs. He was disgusted to see that there were four different padlocks on Harry's door and ever the cat flap that Petunia has previously use to feed him food was bolted shut, it was all undone with a quick flick of his hand. He wasn't sure of what he would find if he opened the door but he knew that Harry needed help so he opened the door without hesitation.

0o0o0

Harry knew that Professor Lupin was going to come so he was not surprised when he spotted him on the pavement looking up at him, after giving him a small nod he slowly set about making himself looking as presentable as he could, not that there was much to be done. He took one look in the broken mirror and neve missed food so much in his entire life, not wanting to see anymore he went back to the rocky chair by the window. He noticed that Lupin had gone from the pavement just before he heard the locks click and the door glide open.

"Hi Professor Lupin, I thought you were going to come tonight." His voice was croaky from lack on use.

Instead of replying Lupin pulled him into a fierce hug but quickly backed off as if he were afraid that he would break him. Harry noticed the lone tear making its way down his former Professor's face.

"I'm fine don't worry about me sir" He said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Enough of the Professor and sir business I am not you professor anymore, just Remus will do. And you are definitely not fine, come on, you are coming with me, whether you have blood protection here or not."

"Ok, Uncle Remus?" Harry smiled feebly while Remus cracked a huge grin.

"Uncle Remus is just fine; now let's get your stuff, is it down in the cupboard?" With Harry's nod, the last remaining marauder and son set off down the stairs of Privet drive, Harry just hoped that it might be his last time here. After gathering things, Lupin set down a letter on the mantel before they headed off and disappeared with a crack.

0o0o0

As the sky grew darker Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall grew more and more anxious, so anxious that they both jumped when one of the silver devices on the shelf started beeping and flashing. Minerva noticed the saddened but relieved looked in his eyes as he looked at the device. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Remus Lupin's magical signature has just entered the wards at Privet Drive, which must mean-" he was stopped in mid-sentence.

"-means that he didn't receive a letter from Harry, oh god, I hope he's ok." Minerva finished for him.

"Well he mustn't be to great considering both his and Remus's signatures have now left Privet Drive and, ah, reappeared at headquarters." Dumbledore picked his wand up off his desk and after holding the pendant around his neck, disappeared, McGonagall following suit wondering how Harry would react to the new headquarters.

0o0o0

Hermione still hadn't moved from her position by the window at the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the Order thought that her family would be in danger so they moved her parents and sister, Rose, to Gryffindor castle. She didn't know how Harry would react to the order using his property as headquarters but she hoped that he wouldn't have a problem with it. The place was amazing and was used by the order in the first war as well as is once being the house of Godric Gryffindor and maybe even Merlin. Harry's parents place was next door, or what's left of it anyway.

But all in all, the thing she loved most about this place was the library, which was about three times the size of Hogwarts library and had so many ancient books that were thought lost many centuries ago, she had already finished her summer homework with the helps of the books.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door; she opened it to find a certain black hair, green eyed wizard.

0o0o0

**A/N: **I know it was short but I thought that was a good place to end it.

0o0o0

JOKING

On with the story

0o0o0

The feeling of being separated and put back together again wasn't a pleasant one but Harry had to admit that it was a quick way to travel. Before he knew it he thought he was standing in front of Hogwarts but quickly realized that he wasn't, it seem older but more home like.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Castle, home to the Order of the Phoenix." Harry jumped as he had forgotten that Remus was there.

"And it's yours." Another voice said from behind them, Harry spun around to face Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"M-mine?" Harry stuttered.

"Your father grew up here, but your mum didn't want a house so big so they lived in the Potter Cottage which used to be situated in amongst those trees." Dumbledore pointed towards a group of trees to their right.

"Used to be?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Remus answered in a choked up voice.

"It was destroyed on Halloween fifteen years ago."

"So that means that we are in Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. All three of them nodded, McGonagall while remaining silent had been taking in his appearance and decided that the first thing that should happen was get Harry fed.

"He can learn more about the castle later but he really needs a decent meal." The others nodded in agreement and they all headed inside.

Inside the castle there was activity everywhere, the Order had definitely grown now that everyone knew for sure that Voldemort was back a few people who he didn't know waved to him but Tonks stopped for a quick hello but then continued on with whatever she had to do. Harry all of a sudden felt something hugging his legs and looked down to see a house elf.

"Hello Dobby." Harry smiled in greeting.

"Hello Harry Potter sir, what may i's do for you?" Dobby was grinning from ear to ear. Dumbledore answered for him.

"Could you please make us a big dinner?" With a click of his fingers Dobby was gone. The four of them continued onto the dining hall where Dobby already had put dinner there for them.

Dinner was eaten in silence but at the end Dumbledore spoke to Remus about taking Harry from Privet Drive he explained that is was fine considering Harry's appearance it was obviously not the right place for him to be. Dumbledore then called Winky.

"Winky could you please show Harry to Miss Granger's rooms." Harry was shocked he didn't expect Hermione to be here so he took the little elf's hand and the disappeared only to reappear outside a door with a plague with Hermione's names on it. He knocked carefully.

0o0o0

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Review please

Lila


	3. Comfort

**A Mind's Maze **

**-**

**Comfort **

**- **

**A/N: **Thanks to the people that reviewed, the story already has a huge amount of hits and a stack of people who have either marked it as a favourite or have it on their alerts, it would be nice for a few of these people to review with what you think or suggestions. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here is the next chapter, so enjoy!

0o0o0

Once Harry sat down on Hermione's bed he felt all the adrenaline that he had been running on disappear and his depressive mood coming back. Hermione noticed straight away but for once in her life was at a loss of what to do as she watched his strong façade completely crumble and his face become empty. She settled for giving him a hug with soothing words of comfort. She was surprised at actually how broken down he was as he cried into her shoulder but she thought that she should have realized that Sirius meant so much to him as he was the only fatherly figure that Harry really knew maybe apart from Remus. _Oh my God, how could have I been so insensitive I thought Remus was going over the top about Harry, but Harry is all he has left. _

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT." Hermione opened one eye to see Harry bolt upright and her red faced father standing in the doorway of her room.

"Christopher, what's happened?" Hermione's mum hurried into the room to see the two teens in the same bed but took a calmer route.

"Chris, I am sure they have good reason, look they are still fully dressed in last nights clothes and look you've given poor Harry here a great first impression" She said taking in the scared expression on the boy in question which only caused him to want to sink into the bed, she then whispered something in her husbands ear which caused him to calm down and mutter an apology which gave Hermione the time to speak up.

"Sorry Harry these are my parents Chris and Jan," She introduced a very red faced Harry to her parents while Jane came over and gave him a hug and Chris shook his hand,

"Sorry, bout that," Chris said gruffly, "I am a little protective of my daughter" Jan raised her eye brows and Chris corrected himself, "OK very, happy now?" He said in exasperation and Jan nodded happily.

"I will go make some breakfast and Chris, be nice to them I am quite positive it is a completely innocent situation." Chris nodded and she left.

"Daddy all that happened was Harry was a bit upset and I comforted him we just accidentally fell asleep," Hermione looked her father in the eye and Harry nodded in agreement and then to their surprise he smiled.

"It's ok; I remember a similar situation happening with Jan's parents so really, its ok. I am sorry if I gave you a scare, see you at breakfast." He grinned and left. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before falling back on the pillows and laughed so hard that they had tears coming down there cheeks when they finally calmed down Harry said,

"Well if I didn't laugh I was gonna cry," which just set them off again until Remus knocking on their door forced them to regain their composure but it was hard when they saw the look on Remus's face at seeing them in the same bed but he visibly relaxed when he realized that they were dressed in the same clothes and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok; I have been in this situation a few times over the last week." He spoke softly looking at his shoes, Harry crawled out from under the covers and gave him a hug and Hermione tried to brighten things up.

"So who's been the supportive girl?" This was met by a response that was extremely hard to understand so Harry stepped in;

"Sorry Uncle Remus we didn't hear that one." Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"Tonks" A very, very red faced Remus replied before immediately looking back down at his shoes, before Harry or Hermione could ask any more questions Remus was saved by a call for breakfast.

0o0o0

A week passed with Order members popping in and out, a couple of visits from the Weasley's and even a visit from Neville, due to Hermione's persistence Harry had nearly finished his holiday homework but what he thought was the biggest accomplishment was when going out to test out the quidditch pitch he managed to get Hermione on his Firebolt which she ended up enjoying.

Now they were sitting around the dining room table eating lunch when they heard a little giggle coming from down the hall, feeling like they were 12 again they slowly stuck their heads out the door only to see someone with bubblegum pink hair disappear though it before shutting it but obviously forgetting a silencing charm as the two teens could hear very clearly what was happening inside.

"Well I think we have found out how Remus has been dealing with things." Hermione said as they walked back into the kitchen before collapsing in a fit of giggles while Harry was gripping the door frame so hard trying to stop himself rolling around on the floor that his knuckles were turning white but it wasn't long before he was on the floor with Hermione rolling around in laughter.

"Well I haven't seen this side of you before but I have to say that I like it." Harry grinned at Hermione and she sheepishly smiled back before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you seem to bring it out of me."

"Well I think I know something else to make you laugh uncontrollably," He started tickling her but she leaped up and ran out of the room pushing her mum out of the way before bolting up the stairs with Harry screaming after here so you can imagine what Luna and Neville felt like when they walked straight into the middle of it and especially when a pillow that was meant for Harry got Luna right in the face, resulting in an all out pillow war which had them all panting on Harry's bed by the end of it. Harry hadn't had so much fun in ages and he knew this is what Sirius would have wanted him to be doing which was pushing him to have as much fun as he can and live his life to the fullest, Sirius's death taught him a lesson of that.

"Well that was a great welcome." Neville was the first one to speak after catching his breath. The once nervous round faced boy was finally turning into a confident young man and Harry knew that the DA really helped with that.

"Well, welcome to the Gryffindor Castle Luna, what brings you here today?" Hermione asked.

"Just thought I would pop in, Neville told me that his gran was bringing him so I thought I would come along too we also wanted to talk about the DA and whether it would be continuing this year?" Luna seemed more down to earth than normal which was great as the other three didn't have to wonder what the next wonderland creature would be.

"Well first things first, are you two together?" Harry raised his eyebrows, Neville answered quickly.

"No, no, I am with Susan Bones and Luna is having a thing with Ron. Oops I don't think I was supposed to say that." He shot Luna an apologetic look but her expression remained the same.

"No its ok, I am sure they would have found out sooner rather than later." Luna's dreamy expression never left her face.

"Wow, well this is a new thing, I wonder when Ronald was going to tell us." Hermione said and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well just let him tell us in his own time, now about the DA would people still want it to continue, Umbridge is gone now."

"I am pretty sure people enjoyed it as well, the amount of confidence it gave people was amazing, I actually spoke to Dumbledore earlier about it and he said it was free to go ahead and he thought it was great, like a younger generation of the Order he also said that we would have the help of the DADA teacher which he said we would definitely like. So I think if you agree we are all set to go right ahead with it." Hermione said in one breath while Harry pondered and then smiled.

"Well let's go ahead with it then, I did kinda enjoy teaching it." Hermione, Neville and Luna all brightened visibly.

"Neville, your grandmother said this was only to be a short visit so we should probably be going." Neville nodded and after some goodbyes Harry and Hermione were alone again.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, so review and tell me what you think.

Lila


	4. Firestrand and Dragon

**A Mind's Maze **

**-**

**Firestrand and Dragon **

**- **

**A/N: **Wow, stacks of people now have this in their alerts and the story is now in the Harry/Hermione C2 so thanks for that and thanks to the people who have reviewed but the more the merrier! Anyway here's your next chapter!!!

0o0o0

_Hey Firestrand, _

_How have your holidays been so far? I hope everything is going well at your place and your brothers aren't annoying you, I have been racking my brain for the last two weeks trying to figure out a way that we could see each other a bit this summer but I am still not coming up with anything, Mr World Domination (i.e. Moldy-shorts), keeps visiting my house and I can't stand it, Father wants me to be initiated this summer but it's the last thing I want to do and I can't see a way out I think I might have to spy like my Uncle that's if Dumbledore will trust me. You're the only person I trust and the only person that knows that I am not like my father. _

_Uncle S did suggest talking to Potter but he would probably AK me straight away so I ruled that out, but I am up for ideas if you have any. _

_Love _

_Dragon _

_P.S. these codenames are really annoying lol. _

Ginny watched as Pig flew out the window with her reply, she felt really bad for not telling anyone that she was in correspondence with the young blonde haired boy but she knew he needed someone and she would not break his trust, between her and Snape was his connection to the light side and he needed those connections to stop him from turning into his father. She just wished that there was a way that she could stop him from having to become a Death Eater just to stop himself from being killed. She was afraid of her family's reaction though especially Ron's as those two had been bitter enemies since their first train ride. Oh well not much she could do about it apart from be there for him.

0o0o0

Draco sat in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor staring into space, willing himself to stay calm and not kill something or someone. His hands were visibly shaking as a black envelope dropped to the ground there was only one person that he could or wanted to talk to but she probably wouldn't want to talk to him after she found out what he was about to become in a fortnight's time, on Potter's birthday to be precise.

He couldn't help but feel a bit happier as he watched Ginny's tiny owl fly through his open window and impatiently stuck his leg out at Draco, after he had taken the letter, the miniature owl flew straight back out the window. _Wonder what's up his arse, oh well let's see what Gin's reply is. _

_Dear Dragon, _

_So far my holiday's have been pretty good, better than some other people's any way, can you believe that Harry had to be taken from his relatives after three days as they had locked him away with out food water or anything so he is staying with Lupin and the Grangers. My brothers are being fine, Ron is preoccupied with Luna Lovegood anyway, which I think is really sweet even though they are such an unlikely couple but everyone is really supportive. I still think you should talk to Harry or even let me have a little chat with him, but it's your choice and I will support your decision, but any news that needs to be passed on to anyone just let me know. I think it would be so much better if we could get you away from everything before they get a chance to initiate you but being a spy is handy, also dangerous. _

_Please don't rule out talking to Harry, he is becoming more level headed with the more time he is spending with Hermione and I think anything is worth a try, your choice. _

_Love _

_Firestrand_

_P.S. I know they are annoying but I guess it is something we have to deal with. _

Draco relaxed after reading the letter feeling like he just knew that she wouldn't leave him to fend for himself, so he grabbed some parchment and quills and started writing her a reply.

0o0o0

Harry was really looking forward to catching up with the Weasley's as they were coming for dinner that night before the Order meeting, Fred and George wanted to talk to him about his part in the shop, he was pretty sure Ron would tell him about Luna and Ginny had only owled him moments ago staying that she needed to talk to him and Hermione about something really important and could affect a lot of things, he was really curious about it but decided that it could wait until after dinner.

"Harry come on, the Weasley's are here" Remus shouted through Harry's door before his footsteps were heard going down the stairs. Harry jumped off his bed before marching down the stairs to meet the red haired clan awaiting him.

"Harry darling, so good to see you, far too skinny as usual, but I am sure you are being well looked after." Mrs Weasley gave him a huge hug before he moved onto shake hands with Mr Weasley, Bill, hive fiived Fred and George, gave Ron a manly hug and kissing Ginny on the cheek before she raised her eyebrows which he responded with a nod.

"Oi Harry is it true-" 

"That you own this place?" The twins questioned, Harry nodded and the younger Weasley's jaws dropped, Harry was saved from further questioning by Hermione coming into the room and greeting the clan before they proceeded onto dinner.

0o0o0

As the last of the Order members filed into the meeting room Fred, George and Ron expressed there desire to go and test out the Quidditch pitch.

"Grab some of the Nimbus's by the back door and Hermione, Ginny and I will come out in a minute, we just need to talk about something first." With smiles and thumbs up exchanged Hermione, Ginny and Harry filed up the staircase and into the study.

After closing the door behind him Harry asked Ginny what was wrong.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about a certain someone, who you have never gotten on with, who is having a few problems being surrounded by the dark arts." Ginny started nervously while staring at her feet.

"I think I have an idea of who you are talking about but continue." Harry nodded for her to keep going.

"Since when have you become so mature? Actually we can talk about that after; the person I am talking about is Draco Malfoy." Seeing both Harry and Hermione nod she continued on surprised that Harry hadn't hit the roof. "We have been talking since about Christmas last year when I found him looking down, he practically poured his heart out to me, I am the only person he can trust. He doesn't want to be like his father or involved at all in the dark arts if he can avoid it, the way he acts is all for show, he hasn't got a choice, he had been physically punished by his father and you can call him a coward but I would be too if I got crucio'd for doing the wrong thing. He has been talking to Snape as well, who suggested that he talk to you or Dumbledore, after talking to Draco a lot I have come to doubt that Snape is on the Dark side, he has been helping Draco for years. He says he will turn spy if he has to but I think it is too dangerous. He already has some useful information for us, to test if he is yet worthy of being a death eater is to take away what means most to you, Harry, on July 31st." Ginny ended her speech as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I think if you can trust him then we can too." Hermione gave her a hug. Harry who was staring out the window nodded and came to sit on the couch by Ginny and joined in the hug.

"I think it is worth a go, if you think he is worthy of our trust, I am willing to give it a go, as for me being mature, things have happened that have forced me to grow up and look at things in a different perspective, so do you think this a order thing or operation DA?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I think we should tell the order the information but not who, I don't know how forgiving or trusting some of them would be." Hermione replied.

"That's settled then lets go shake this off with some quidditch we can even surprise everyone with Hermione having a go." They all headed outside laughing.

0o0o0

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter, I will try and keep writing but at the moment I am interstate for the Nationals for Skiing so I am tight for time so please forgive me!!! Please review.

Lila


End file.
